San Valentín
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: Comiendo, estudiando, hablando y siempres piensas en esa persona al punto de soñar con ella. Eso se llama amor. Por callar lo que se siente, a veces se puede perder más de lo que se imagina. Mimato. Feliz Cumpleaños Roww :D


**Hola =)**

**Este fic lo hice para conmemorar el cumpleaños número ** de Roww :´D Mi regalo *.*  
><strong>

**Lo quería subir en "San Valentín" pero no, porque su cumpleaños ya habría pasado, entonces no :/ mejor lo adelantó, y que valga igual.**

**Congratulations Rowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados son de mi propiedad u.u**

**Advertencia: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia xD **

**Nota: Feliz Cumpleaños Rowww :DDD**

* * *

><p><strong>San Valentín<strong>

* * *

><p>No sabía que era exactamente, se sentía bastante extraño, algo que nunca antes había sentido o experimentado, sin duda un sentimiento bastante nuevo para él.<p>

Porque si, sabía que eso era diferente, el simple hecho de verla lo hacía sentir completo, vivo, feliz. ¿Amor? No lo creía, o mejor dicho, no lo quería aceptar. De cualquier manera ella jamás le había dado la mínima seña de interés por él, estaba seguro que lo veía con los mismos ojos de siempre.

Se recostó mejor sobre su cama, cubrió con su almohada su cabeza a la vez que dejaba escapar un prolongado suspiro.

Dejó caer ambos brazos a su costado resignado, de todas maneras al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela, la vería, la saludaría, hablarían y se despedirían como siempre.

Pero claro, igual que siempre pese a que el día tendría que ser especial. Pero no, tendría que aguantar como los otros catorce de febrero, ¿Qué cambiaba? Su sentir.

Si, Yamato Ishida estaba interesado en una chica, una que si valía la pena, linda, dulce, mimada, rosada, sonrió ante su pensar, misma sonrisa que se desvaneció lentamente, debía aceptarlo, cientos de chicas irían y le desearían un feliz día de San Valentín, claro menos ella, cientos de chicas le mandarían cartas, menos ella, le darían obsequios por montones, chocolates, malvaviscos, y todo tipo de dulces caerían en sus manos, de cualquier chica menos de ella.

¿Cómo no sentirse mal? Si siempre era lo mismo. Todas las chicas lo miraban de una manera especial, ¿Por qué ella no lo hacía?

No debía culparla, no se le pude obligar a nadie a sentir algo cuando de verdad no es así.

Era extraño, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable. El que admitió no interesarse tanto en las chicas, que jamás le rogaría a alguna, ni mucho menos lo haría sentir mal.

Pero claro contaba con un gran arma, su manera de ser ayudaba bastante, nadie debía enterarse de como se sentía, ni mucho menos el porqué. No se lo diría, en primera el miedo a ser rechazado era enorme y su orgullo tampoco se lo permitía.

Esperaría, si era correspondido, si Mimi Tachikawa también lo sentía, prefería que ella lo dijera primero.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Era una locura en toda la extensión de la palabra, algo completamente descabellado. Si, aceptaba ser una chica bastante enamoradiza, pero jamás imaginó llegar hasta esos limites, a los cuales ya había superado.

Una simple sonrisa podía mover su mundo y llevarla directamente hasta las nubes, literalmente. Las mariposas en su estomago cada vez eran más constantes por el simple hecho de pensarlo, verlo, escucharlo.

El hecho de que le dirigiera la palabra era algo que hacía la emoción brotara desde su interior y quisiera salir y mostrarse físicamente, claro que siempre supo controlarlo.

Bueno, ya había escuchado que polos opuestos se atraen, y tuvo que comprobarlo para creerlo, comprobar que sentía algo bastante fuerte por un chico completamente diferente a ella, un rockero rebelde, serio y algo frío.

Si se lo hubieran dicho en cualquier otro momento anteriormente no lo hubiera creído, pero ahora que lo vivía, no podía ni siquiera negarlo, mentiría.

Los celos que la embriagaban cuando otra chica se le acercaba eran casi incontrolables. Pero claro no podía hacer nada, por que no era nada, más que su amiga. ¿Por qué solo los bastardos se fijaban en ella?, era un imán de idiotas. Rodó los ojos de recordar viejos y muy malos recuerdos.

Se miró en el espejo frente a ella, siempre le habían dicho que era bonita, pero consideraba que no lo suficiente para él. O tal vez era su manera de ser la que no le agradaba, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior ante la idea.

Como Sora le decía, cientos de chicos se morían por salir con ella, le regalaban chocolates, dulces, bombones, le escribían cartas hermosas, pero claro, él nunca haría eso.

Mimi Tachikawa no estaba en su mira, sus ojos no la veían de otra manera, más que la amiga simpática que no deja de hablar.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama mirando los peluches que se encontraban sobre esta, deseando algún día recibir alguno de su parte. Aceptaba que antes era demasiado superficial como para considerar que un regalo de ese tipo supondría una declaración amorosa, pero ya no, había cambiado. Había madurado y crecido.

Suspiró, no se hacía ilusiones, era mejor para no tener que cargar con una decepción amorosa. No se preocupaba, era bastante discreta, lo había aprendido al paso de los años. Ella no aceptaría que lo quería, sería una decepción aun más fuerte.

Prefería estar segura que él sintiera lo mismo, si Yamato Ishida la quería que él se lo dijera primero.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

La mañana del catorce de febrero llegó, y con ella todas las parejitas parecían haber salido de su escondite, todas tomadas de la mano, robándose besos cada dos por tres y dedicándose miradas cómplices, simplemente hermoso.

Mimi miraba distraídamente a todas esas parejas, sintiendo quizá envidia de ellas. Suspiró armándose de valor, esa mañana sería muy larga para ella, no es nada lindo ver como el chico que te gusta recibe regalos por montones de sus admiradoras y enamoradas.

Era por esa razón que ella nunca le obsequiaba nada, sería bastante obvio para todos, cosa que no iba a permitir sucediera.

– Buenos días – Giró su cabeza a la derecha para mirar a la persona que la acababa de saludar – Creí que habíamos quedado que hoy pasaría yo por ti.

Mimi suspiró pesadamente – Sora lo siento – La miró directamente a los ojos – Lo olvidé.

La pelirroja la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido – No te preocupes, pero ¿Sucede algo?, te ves extraña – Se detuvieron justo en el gran portón de la escuela.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza – Solo creo que estoy un poco cansada – Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, mentirle de esa manera a su mejor amiga era injusto, pero no quería que nadie se enterará de la verdad, ni siquiera ella.

– Entremos antes de que se nos haga tarde – Sora la miró de reojo, algo le sucedía, y creía saber que era, ya al paso de la mañana quizá se enteraría.

– Ya escucharon, una amiga del curso anterior me dijó que Takeru le reveló que este año Yamato le enviaría una carta a la chica que le gusta – Tanto Mimi como Sora observaron a la chica que acababa de "gritar" la noticia a sus amigas.

Los ojos de la castaña adquirieron un brillo especial, una chispa de esperanza nació dentro de ella y la obligo a sonreír, la pelirroja la miró y sonrió también, "Así que era eso" miró a la ojimiel sonriendo de una manera especial – ¿Qué? – Preguntó al notar su insistente mirada sobre ella.

La pelirroja negó suavemente con la cabeza – Nada – Ironizó riendo y jalando a la castaña para llegar más rápido a sus aulas. Acompañó a la castaña hasta su salón para después dirigirse al propio.

– Mimi – La llamó una de sus compañeras de clase – Ya escuchaste el chisme de Yama.

Solo atinó a parpadear y luego sonreír de manera discreta – Si – Fue su cortante respuesta, y aunque pareciera que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era el tema más importante que no dejaba en paz su cabeza, y el hecho que sus compañeras no dejaran de hablar del tema no le ayudaba en nada.

El descanso llegó y eso no paró el gran alboroto en cada uno de los estudiantes, en especial las femeninas. No era para nadie extraño que el rubio recibiera regalos por montón, lo completamente nuevo e inesperado era el hecho que él diera algo.

– El instituto entero habla de lo mismo – Claro que Sora no era la única que lo había notado.

– Pero – Resaltó la voz de Hikari que miraba un punto indefinido en la mesa donde tranquilamente comían – Me parece bastante extraño – Todos la miraron con atención – Además de que Matt nunca había dado algo de esa manera, amorosamente hablando a una chica, ¿Para que esparcir el rumor? Conociéndolo, él no es de esas personas que van por allí exhibiendo sus sentimientos como si nada

– Bueno hace una semana me dijo que lo haría, se lo conté a una de mis compañeras y ella se encargo de esparcirlo por toda la escuela – Se excusó Takeru – Estoy seguro que mi hermano querrá asesinarme si se entera que fui yo el culpable de todo este alboroto.

Mimi no hacía comentario alguno, simplemente se mantenía al margen de la conversación, prestando atención, especialmente al rubio.

– A mí me parece rara otra cosa – Sacó de repente el ojiazul – Pareciera que este año las chicas se olvidaron de ti Tai – Lo miró – A pesar de todos esos regalos recibidos en lo que va de la mañana – Miró la bolsa que los contenía soltando una pequeña risa – No eres el tema de conquista como en los años anteriores.

El moreno rió – Yo no daré pistas sobre la chica con quien saldré esta tarde – Soltó despreocupadamente, la castaña miró disimuladamente a la pelirroja que se mantenía callada y seguramente aguantando las ganas de irse de allí – Es todo un secreto.

Decidió intervenir – ¿Y en donde esta Matt? – Todos la miraron extrañados, que Mimi preguntará por el rubio era algo nuevo, ella por su parte apretó fuertemente sus puños bajó la mesa para intentar bajar la presión y los nervios que la atacaron en ese instante, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra no tuviera la mínima compasión de ella y se la tragara entera.

– Es cierto, no había notado que no estaba – Intentó ayudar la pelirroja.

– No lo sé, desde la entrada que no lo veo, de seguro esta rodeado de miles de fanáticas en este momento – Soltó sin importancia, la verdad era que no le preocupaba el donde pudiera estar su hermano, de cualquier manera él si conocía y sabía a la perfección quien era la chica que su hermano pretendía.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

El descanso había terminado, todos los alumnos se encontraban ya dentro de sus respectivas aulas, a diferencia de otros días donde cada rostro denotaba aburrimiento, esa ocasión era completamente diferente, se encontraban emocionados y a la vez nerviosos.

El corazón de Mimi dio un vuelco cuando la puerta de su salón se abrió y se dejó ver una chica cargando una enorme caja figurando un buzón, forrado de un hermoso papel rojo.

Entró acompañada de otras dos chicas, quienes cargaban otras cajas más pequeñas, una de ellas dio un pasó al frente – Como saben, hoy es el día de entrega de cartas, toda la semana fue de recolección así que esperamos nadie haya faltado de poner la suya – Les dedicó una radiante sonrisa para luego mirar la primera carta – Mimi Tachikawa – La aludida levantó la mano y la chica le pasó lo que parecían ser varios sobres, manteniéndose pegados por una liga que los mantenía seguros. Siguió nombrando a quienes les mandaron más cartas, pero ya no prestó atención.

Miró los sobres, tranquilamente desató la liga y comenzó a ver los remitentes de cada carta. No le extrañó ver la carta de Sora, Hikari, Takeru, vaya si que eran muchos, si hasta Taichi le había escrito una.

Las guardó dentro de su bolso, después las leería, quizá alguna se había salido, esperó – Esperamos sigan pasando un hermoso día de los enamorados, nos vemos luego.

Cerró los ojos – ¿Mimi? – No podía ser, el mundo la detestaba – ¿Estas bien?

– Si – Forzó rápidamente una sonrisa – Esta clase me estresa – Bien, era algo bastante creíble, por suerte, pensó.

– ¿A quién no? – Comentó la otra, dando a entender que se le había creído su pequeña mentira.

Odiaba que le preguntarán que era lo que le pasaba cuando no quería contestar, se dio cuenta de su enorme nivel de bipolaridad, también odiaba que nadie le preguntará que le pasaba cuando algo andaba mal con ella.

Todas sus compañeras estaban demasiado inquietas, ¿El tema?, el mismo que no dejaba de sonar, parecían disco rayado repitiendo lo mismo. ¿Y a quién engañaba? Si ella estaba igual o incluso mucho peor que ellas, la única diferencia era que no hacía el mismo escandalo. Discreción, sobre todo. Sin duda su lema del día.

Al parecer ninguna parecía tener la dichosa carta, y eso no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Solo era su grupo, había muchos más, y en cualquiera de ellos podía aparecer la carta de Yamato, en el de Hikari, el de Izzy, incluso en el del mismo Yamato, podría ser cualquier chica, alguna conocida, compañera, ¿Amiga?, Sora tenía mucha ventaja, ella podría… Sacudió su cabeza levemente, su mente imaginaba muchísimas cosas imposibles, aunque esa idea no sonaba tan descabellada, después de todo los dos se conocían de hace años y eran grandes amigos, pero no creía que su amiga aceptará, de nuevo apretó los ojos, debía calmarse si no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de su estado de… ¿Celos?

Recargó su cabeza sobre su brazo, su profesor retomó el tema, intentó prestar atención a la clase, se preguntaba, ¿Qué chica había recibido la carta de Matt?

Fuera quien fuera tenía mucha suerte, y claro sería una chica bastante envidiada, incluso por ella misma.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Las últimas horas de clase sin duda fueron bastante pesadas, por suerte o quizá no tanta ya habían terminado, cargando varios peluches, cartas, globos y chocolates caminaba a lado de la pelirroja, a quien no le había tomado mucha importancia a la conversación que habían, mejor dicho Sora había comenzado.

– Ya es suficiente – La castaña la miró y se detuvo al notar que la pelirroja lo había hecho – Mimi si lo que tratas de hacer es aparentar mejor no lo hagas que no te esta funcionando.

La ojimiel no le quitaba la mirada, incluso la mantenía con Sora, suspiró, no tenía caso seguir así – Es que no puedo mentirme a mí misma – Su voz se quebró ante la frase – No debí esperar algo así de imposible.

– ¿Algo imposible?

– Si – Aceptó sin más – Esa estúpida carta, un miserable pedazo de papel rayado con tinta negra, ese papel no me deja en paz – Soltó con pesar – ¿Por qué Takeru nos lo tuvo que decir?, ¿Para hacerme sufrir?

La pelirroja no dijo nada, no sabía como responder a eso. Si, era verdad, ni ella comprendía por que el rubio había esparcido la noticia, que ella supiera Matt era un chico bastante discreto en cuanto a esos temas se trata.

– Lo lamento, no debo enredarte con mis problemas – Antes de que pudiera contestar volvió a hablar – Creo que, ah – Suspiró luego de un gemido de queja – Fue una mañana muy larga, mejor me voy a mi casa.

– Pero Mimi… – Intentó protestar, no sabía muy bien que decirle, pero no podía dejarla así de mal.

La castaña sonrió – Estoy algo cansada, nos vemos mañana – Ya no hubo tiempo de intentar nada, la pelirroja simplemente se quedó parada mirándola mientras se alejaba.

Agradeció el hecho de que la pelirroja no insistiera en NADA, así ella tendría tiempo de pensar, relajarse o al menos lo intentaría.

El trayecto a su hogar le pareció una eternidad, ella también quería ir de la mano con un chico, ella también quería que ese chico fuera Yamato, que la abrazara, la besara, le dijera que la amaba, pero ya se había hecho el ánimo, era imposible.

Abrió sin ganas la puerta principal, entró dejó su mochila sobre el sofá y se sentó a su lado – Mi fiel confidente – Dijo mirándola, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Llevaba ya casi tres vueltas a los ciento veinte canales que podía ver, ninguno había llamado su atención.

Fue a su habitación, al abrir su closet suspiró, ¿Para que cambiarse?, se pasaría el día en casa así que no tenía caso.

Odiaba estar sola, pero no quería estar con nadie en ese momento. Tomó su móvil y se apresuró a la puerta, tal vez sola pero no encerrada. Llevaba caminando alrededor de quince minutos sin rumbo, tal vez simplemente yendo en círculos, pero no le importaba. Su estado de ánimo no le permitía hacer otra cosa, su mente divagaba sobre el mismo asunto por más que ella intentaba olvidarlo.

Se detuvo al escuchar una risa que le era muy familiar, asomó su cabeza discretamente a través de un árbol en el cual se ocultó, fijó su vista, si no se equivocaba pertenecía a la pelirroja, pero ¿Él que le tapaba los ojos era Tai?, ¿Y a donde la llevaba?, ¿Acaso ese mantel en el césped, esos bocadillos, el globo con forma de corazón y… eran para ella? No pudo reprimir la radiante sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás, la expresión en el rostro de su amiga no se comparaba con nada, aun a la distancia le contagió la alegría que seguramente sentía la pelirroja. Entendió las palabras del moreno.

Bueno al menos algo logró alegrarla en el día, su mejor amiga estaba muy feliz y eso la mantuvo contenta unos momentos, decidió irse ya después se enteraría de todo con lujo de detalle.

Siguió solo el ritmo que llevaban sus pasos, los miraba como si tuvieran algo bastante entretenido en ellos, así se mantuvo unos momentos. Levantó la cabeza para mirar donde se encontraba, tuvo que pestañear para darse cuenta que no era su imaginación, ¿Cómo había llegado allí ella sola?, y lo más raro, ¿Lo había hecho caminando?

Solo se descuido unos momentos, que la parecieron nada, y en ese nada llegó al mirador.

No era que quedara tan lejos, tampoco que se pudiera apreciar una de las más hermosas vistas, pero decidió quedarse un rato, total si iba a perder su día que fuera allí, casi nadie lo visitaba por lo que quizá si se mantendría en soledad, al menos hasta que el sol fuera cayendo y ella tuviera que regresar. Recargándose en el barandal miró al frente, no quería recordar nada sobre su horrible mañana, y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo había visto, ni a la hora de almorzar ni a la hora de salir.

Lo único que sabía era que debía estar disfrutando su día, no como ella. suspiró y bajó la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

– Mimi – Su cuerpo se heló de un segundo para otro, sintió su garganta seca y parecía que el cuerpo no la obedecía – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Giró lentamente y con mucha dificultad que trató de ocultar con su arma más usada y valiosa del día, sonriendo – Solo quería caminar y mis piernas me trajeron aquí – El rubio pareció conforme – ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Yamato tartamudeo al no encontrar la respuesta adecuada – Salí a pensar un poco y creo que mis pensamientos me trajeron aquí – Rió acompañado de la castaña.

– Creí que estarías ocupado – Mencionó recordando lo dicho por Takeru, y en ese momento fue que captó, ¿Qué hacía Yamato allí?

– No, la verdad no tenía nada que hacer.

Mimi no quería preguntar ni decir absolutamente nada, era demasiado impulsiva y podría decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, pero si no hacía nada de cualquier manera terminaría arrepintiéndose – ¿De verdad? – Preguntó – Creí que saldrías por el día, Takeru nos lo dijo.

–Sabía que había sido él – La ojimiel se mordió el labio con una mueca de disgusto, definitivamente TK la mataría cuando se enterara de lo que ella acababa de delatar sobre él.

– ¿Entonces no era mentira?

El rubio suspiró con algo de dificultad – No – Fue lo único que atinó a decir sobre el tema, no era algo que de lo que quisiera hablar, mucho menos con ella.

Era extraño, nunca se había formado un ambiente tan tenso entre los dos, eran muy buenos amigos y en ese momento parecía que acabaran de conocerse.

El ojiazul se acercó y se recargó en el barandal a su lado – Yo creí que tú estarías bastante ocupada.

Lo miró negando con la cabeza – Taichi me robó a mi mejor amiga.

Pareció sorprenderse – Entonces él… – la castaña asintió sonriendo – Ya veo – Volvieron a mirar al frente – Miles de invitaciones y no aceptamos ninguna – Comentó riendo.

– Si, es extraño para cualquiera, pero para mí no, y creo que tú opinas lo mismo que yo – Continuó tras el asentimiento del rubio – Le gustas a un millón de personas, pero entre esas, ¿Cuántas sienten amor verdadero hacia a ti? – Lo miró – Y por quien y como eres en verdad.

Asintió dándole toda la razón – Hoy llegan muchas personas diciéndote que te quieren, que te aman – Frunció levemente el ceño al recordar a sus fans – Pero ¿Cuántos de esos te quiero y te amo son verdad?, ¿Cómo lo dicen tan seguros, si ni siquiera te conocen bien?

La castaña se enderezó para poder mirarlo mejor, cuando lo hizó le sonrió, no sabía que él fuera tan parecido a ella, y que a la vez pudieran ser tan diferentes.

Sintió como tomó su mano, ella ayudó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y apretar el agarre, lo miró a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos, no perdían el contacto visual, hasta que con su mano libre Matt acarició su mejilla para después llevarla a su nuca y acercarla, ella no puso resistencia, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban a escasos centímetros, sus miradas lo expresaron todo, sellaron el momento, era todo un privilegio estar acariciando de esa manera los labios del otro, sintiendo muchísimos sentimientos dentro de si, sin poder identificar ninguno, pero no les importaba, se separaron lentamente sin perder aun el contacto visual.

La castaña tocó sus labios sin creer lo que acababa de suceder, el rubio por su parte, si lo creía, lo que no creía es que él haya sido capaz de hacerlo.

Sin saber que decir desviaron sus miradas, el deseo de repetir lo que acababa de suceder era enorme en los dos, pero igual, lo veían un acto muy desesperado.

Al mirar a otro lado, algo llamó la atención de la castaña, se agachó y tomó el sobre que se encontraba sobre el suelo. Se levantó y no dejó de mirarlo, hasta que miró al rubio – Creo que es tuya.

El rubio negó sonriendo – Es para ti.

Sintió como algo dentro de ella comenzó a latir fuertemente, algo ardía, pero esa sensación le era bastante agradable, sonrió – Pensé que la entregarías en el instituto.

– Acerca de eso … –

– _¿Cómo que no la pusiste en el buzón?_

– _TK ya te dije que no – Habló tranquilamente – Si la entrego será en persona y a solas_ – _Recalcó._

–_Ya veo – Respondió con una sonrisa._

– _Pero no te emociones tanto – Agregó – No es seguro que se la entregue._

– Oh – Expresó Mimi – Sobre eso – Jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos – No le digas a TK que yo te dije lo que él nos contó.

Yamato rió – No te preocupes, de cualquier manera era imposible no enterarme que él había sido. Solo quería asegurarme.

Sonrió, bueno quizá su día no había terminado tan mal.

Yamato se acercó a ella sonriendo, como no había dejado de estar desde el beso, Mimi sonrió, era cierto, acababa de besarlo, eso quería decir que…

– ¿Qué dices?, ¿Lo intentamos?

Definitivamente, quien dijera que el amor no existía estaba muy equivocado. Lo corroboró cuando sintió sus labios de nuevo sobre los suyos, no pensaba que una persona tan fría, pudiera sentirse tan… calida.

Se separaron, se miraron, sonrieron y continuaron.

Sonrió. El amor es lo más hermoso que puede existir en el mundo. Sentir para creer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Estas son las mañanitas**

**Que te canta la Faty**

**A la Roww, la más bonita se las canta así :´D**

**Owwww, Roww Darcy, Roww Hilton, RowwSue, y todos los demás, al fin y al cabo eres la misma Roww xD**

**Felicidades! Vez te dije que te iba a dar un regalo bien bonito, y aunque esta listo dos días después de tu cumple :P la intención es lo que cuenta, además tú eres bien paciente, sabes esperar :B**

**No pongo mis excusas por que para ti no hay perooss! D: Que como ya te había dicho el fic estuvo listo en tu cumple, pero lo leí mil veces y lo borré porque no me convenció u.u y luego lo repetí y borraba de nuevo todo D: porque seguía sin convencerme, ya después de horas D: esto quedó xD**

**Te gustó *.* [Si] [No] [Poco] [Nada] [No lo leí] xDDDD**

**Ok, a pesar de que "The Grinch Ishida" Fue mi primer "Mimato", sentí como si este lo haya sido ASDFASDFSDFASDFSDFASDFASDF!**

**Así que criticas sobre como explote a Mimi xD en un RR hahahaha :P**

**Roww que te la hayas pasado muy padre, en una súper pachanga, y a la próxima me invitas xD Ahorro y me voy en camión (?)**

**Y que mi humilde regalito lleno de cariños para ti te haya gustado :´D Seré sensual ¿Verdad? *^***

**Es que me parecen situaciones tan reales T.T cuando dos personas se quieren y no se lo dicen D: MAL! Por eso se quedan esperando a que el otro lo diga primero, y el problema es que es cierto, los dos piensan lo mismo DDD:**

**No dejas de pensar en esa persona ni cuando comes, ¿Les ha pasado? :P**

**Además algo que muchos sufren, yo también, BIPOLARIDAD, notaron eso en Mimi xD**

**Lo bueno fue que el destino los llevó al final el mismo lugar y todo pasó, pero si en tú historia propia no pasa D: **

**Se me ocurrió, por que es algo que nos puede suceder a todos, TODOS! ;D**

**Ya me voy a disfrutar de mi puente :D Roww celebra conmigo eso *.* **

**Avisos: "Secuestrando tu amor" y "La luz de una estrella" probablemente se actualicen este sábado próximo ;/ ya que tengo algo pendiente por allí D; Pero no se me desesperen, valdrá la pena ;)**

**Faty Takenouchii =D**


End file.
